Now I Realize
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkannya. Setidaknya, itu bisa jadi usaha terakhirku untuk menyadarkannya."  Understand it: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Now I Realize**

Disclaimer : mau sembah-sujud kayak gimanapun, Naruto tetep jadi punyanya Kishimoto-sensei tuh

Pair : ShikaNaru

Rated : T

Genre : friendship, romance

Warning : **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, crack-pair, Typo, OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes :** _missing-scene_ (sebutannya gitu 'kan?) dari manga Naruto chapter 488 halaman 11-13. Entah kenapa halaman 11 membuat saya bertanya-tanya, "Itu Shika cemburu sama Naru ya?". Dan dimata saya, Shikamaru memang sedang cemburu! Ahahaha, otak saya sepertinya memang sedang memikirkan 'mereka' akhir-akhir ini. Silakan dicoba untuk menikmati, dan seperti biasa, saya akan mengulang warning di atas ya, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : ** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Satu gebrakan keras menyadarkan semua remaja yang sedang berkumpul itu. Konoha masih dalam tahap pemulihan setelah serangan Pain dan kekacauan yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Lalu.. apa yang sedang dilakukan remaja-remaja itu di tempat ini?

"Kau ingin menghadapi Sasuke sendiri? Dan kau pikir kami akan setuju?"

"Tenten benar.. Naruto, kami tidak setuju dengan keegoisanmu. Ini masalah seluruh desa."

"Kau bilang kau akan menjelaskan semuanya ketika kita kembali, dan hanya ini yang kau jelaskan? Kami sudah bersiap untuk membunuh Sasuke, kau tahu?" ucap Kiba dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku tidak egois.." elak Naruto tenang.

"Hei, Naruto.. Kau tidak ingin berkata kau akan melawan Sasuke untuk melindunginya 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan mengarah lurus pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak berencana untuk melindunginya," respon Naruto.

"Jika Sasuke selemah itu setelah pertemuan kelima Kage dan pertarungannya dengan Danzo.. Kenapa tidak kau habisi saja dia?" kini Neji yang bertanya.

"Madara juga ada disana!" Sakura tak bisa menahan emosinya. Dia tidak suka rekan satu timnya didesak seperti itu. "Saat itu sama sekali tidak mudah.. lagipula—"

"Tetap saja, tidak seharusnya kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja!" potong Kiba. "Naruto.. kau kuat. Kau pahlawan yang mengalahkan Pain! Sasuke seharusnya bukan masalah bagimu.." lanjutnya.

Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepala setelah mendengar ucapan salah satu sahabatnya itu. Kini tatapan matanya mengarah ke tanah dengan sorot melemah.

"Itu tidak benar.. Aku masih belum dapat mengalahkannya. Aku sangat tahu itu.." '_didalam hatinya..'_

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chouji dengan setetes keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada yang bisa melawan Sasuke sekarang," ucap Naruto, sukses membuat tatapan Neji mengarah tajam padanya. "Aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa melawannya.. Itu saja."

Sakura tertegun. Keadaan hening sesaat, sampai akhirnya pemuda dari klan Hyuuga itu kembali angkat bicara.

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Katakan padaku."

"..Aku akan memberitahumu ketika saatnya tiba," jawab Naruto.

_"Jika aku bertarung menghadapimu.. Kita berdua akan mati." _Kalimat itu langsung berkelebat di pikiran Sakura.

_"Naruto.. Apa yang kau.."_ batinnya bingung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar, jadi aku akan pergi ke Ichiraku!" seru Naruto sembari berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih terpaku di tempat masing-masing.

**.**

Pemuda pirang itu menghentikan langkah dan menghela nafas panjang. Perbincangan dengan semua teman-temannya tadi sudah cukup membuat kepalanya berdenging, sekarang apalagi yang harus dia hadapi?

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Shika," tegurnya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Shikamaru yang sebenarnya sudah mengikuti rekannya itu sejak tadi.

"Jadi kau tahu kalau aku mengikutimu?" tanya Shikamaru yang kini muncul secara terang-terangan.

"Kau pikir apa fungsi dari _Natural Energy_ yang kupelajari, hm?" Naruto menunggu Shikamaru berdiri sejajar disampingnya. "Aku bisa merasakan chakra semua orang, Shika."

"Ya—aku lupa satu hal itu."

Bohong. Tentu saja pemuda berseragam Chuunin itu berbohong. Sejak kapan otaknya yang jenius bisa melupakan hal penting semacam ini? Dan Naruto juga tahu kalau temannya itu berbohong, tapi dia tak mau membahasnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mengikutiku, Shika?" tanya Naruto yang mulai kembali melangkahkan kaki.

"Aku masih ingin mendengarkan penjelasanmu tentang 'reuni tim 7'."

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Dia sebenarnya tidak heran dengan sikap Shikamaru. Dia bahkan sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

"Apalagi yang harus kujelaskan padamu? Kau sudah mendengar semuanya tadi, Shika," ucap Naruto dengan tatapan mengarah lurus pada jalan didepannya.

"Belum. Kau belum memberitahuku tentang apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengannya."

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Tentu."

"Untuk apa? Apa itu akan menjawab semua pertanyaan merepotkan yang ada di kepalamu?"

"Mungkin."

Naruto menatap langit biru diatasnya, sementara Shikamaru memperhatikan gerak-gerik si pemuda pirang dari sudut matanya. Seulas senyum sedih terukir di bibir pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu.

"Apa saja yang kami bicarakan?" lirihnya.

Entah kenapa, ada rasa sakit tak mengenakkan menyerang hati si pemuda berseragam Chuunin ketika melihat ekspresi salah satu sahabatnya tadi. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai ekspresi semacam itu terlukis di wajah karamel Naruto yang biasanya dipenuhi senyum.

"Kami bicara banyak, Shika. Tentang aku yang kini memahami sikapnya, tentang keinginannya menghancurkan Konoha demi memulihkan nama klan Uchiha, tentang aku yang bisa saja menjadi sama brengseknya dengan dia jika aku menapaki jalan yang salah, tentang pertemuan terakhir kami di _Final_ _Valley_, dan tentang hal yang akan terjadi pada kami jika kami bertarung suatu saat nanti."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan menundukkan kepalanya. Shikamaru bisa melihat selengkung senyum tulus di wajah Naruto yang sedikit tertutupi rambut pirangnya dari samping.

"Kami membicarakan banyak hal.." bisiknya kemudian.

Shikamaru kembali memalingkan wajah ke jalan yang akan ditapakinya. Selalu saja begitu. Sorot mata Naruto ketika membicarakan Sasuke selalu seperti itu; lembut dan berbeda dengan sorot mata yang selalu ditunjukkannya pada orang lain—termasuk padanya. Dan entah kenapa, itu membuat dada si pemuda Nara terasa panas.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Shikamaru sembari berusaha menetralisir keadaan dadanya.

"Memangnya kapan kami tidak bertengkar, Shika?" Naruto mendengus geli.

"Ya, kalian memang selalu melakukan pertengkaran merepotkan yang tidak penting."

"Kami memang selalu bertengkar, dan kemarin.. kami juga sempat beradu jurus. Aku sempat mengadu rasengan-ku dan chidori-nya. Dan harus kuakui, dia bertambah kuat!" ungkap Naruto dengan nada ceria.

"Dia pasti bertambah kuat di bawah bimbingan Madara, tidak ada keraguan tentang itu."

"Kau benar. Tapi.. makin lama dia bersama pria bertopeng itu, makin besar dendam di hatinya."

"Sejak awal hatinya memang sudah ditumbuhi dendam, Naruto."

"Aku tahu—tapi tidak sebesar itu, Shika. Dendamnya yang sekarang jauh lebih besar dari dendam yang dimilikinya ketika ingin melawan Itachi dulu. Aku bisa merasakannya," tutur Naruto dengan tatapan yang kembali mengarah ke langit.

Hening. Shikamaru tak pernah mengerti bagaimana cara Naruto bisa mengukur dendam dan perasaan sang _Missing Nin_ melalui serangan yang didapatkannya. Dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana Naruto bisa memahami sang _Missing Nin_ hanya melalui tatapan mata yang tercipta diantara mereka. Dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana Naruto bisa..

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan dendamnya itu? Kau pasti sadar, sudah terlambat untuk merubahnya kembali," Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada bicara yang biasa, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi yang tengah menderanya.

"Aku.. Aku memintanya untuk menyimpan semua kebenciannya," balas Naruto dengan wajah tenang.

"Kau memintanya apa?" Shikamaru ragu dengan hasil pendengarannya.

"Aku memintanya menyimpan semua dendamnya, sampai saat dimana dia menyerang Konoha. Sampai saat dimana aku akan bertarung melawannya. Aku memintanya untuk menumpahkan semua dendamnya saat kami bertemu nanti."

"Naruto, kau.."

Shikamaru tidaklah bodoh. Walaupun Naruto tidak berkata secara terang-terangan, tapi Shikamaru bisa menangkap maksud dari perkataan Naruto dengan baik. Kalaupun dia tidak menangkap maksudnya, dia bisa menebak apa arti dari ucapan Naruto tadi. Dia mengerti, dan sadar.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkannya. Setidaknya, itu bisa jadi usaha terakhirku untuk menyadarkannya," papar Naruto dengan wajah penuh senyum yang menghadap pada Shikamaru.

"Ah, perutku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke Ichiraku sepertinya," ucap Naruto dengan sebelah tangan mengusap perutnya. "Aku duluan ya, Shika, Jaa!"

Jalan yang mereka tapaki benar-benar lengang. Mungkin sejak tadi hanya mereka berdua yang melewati jalan ini. Shikamaru memandangi sosok berambut pirang yang makin menghilang dari batas pandangannya.

"Harusnya aku sudah menebak ini dari dulu. Harusnya tak kubiarkan kau ambil bagian dalam misi yang direncanakan Sakura dan yang lain. Harusnya.. aku tidak membiarkanmu bertemu dengannya," lirih Shikamaru.

Nara muda itu kini benar-benar menyadari apa perasaan yang dimiliki seorang Uzumaki Naruto pada Uchiha Sasuke. Shikamaru kini sadar apa makna 'ikatan' yang masih dijaga Naruto. Dan dia menyadari apa yang tampaknya belum disadari Naruto—cinta sudah tumbuh di hati sang Uzumaki.. dan tertuju pada sang Uchiha.

"Dan aku juga menyadari apa makna semua perasaan merepotkan yang selalu muncul di dadaku karenamu. Che."

Shikamaru melangkah meninggalkan jalan tempatnya berpijak. Ya, Shikamaru sudah menyadari makna perasaan kesalnya ketika mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Naruto di pertemuan bersama teman-temannya tadi. Dia sudah menyadari makna rasa sakit yang timbul karena ekspresi miris ditunjukkan si pemuda pirang. Dia sudah menyadari makna rasa panas yang menjalar di dadanya ketika melihat sorot mata sang calon Hokage. Dia sudah menyadari kalau..

"Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintaimu, Uzumaki."

**~End~**

**.**

**.**

**Author Notes: **judul tidak sesuai dengan isi fic? _ending_-nya gaje? Ya, saya tahu *pundung di pojokan*. _Mood_ saya memang sedang naik turun, entah kenapa. Mungkin gara-gara suasana sekitar saya yang sedang tidak kondusif (?). Ah, sudahlah.

Jadi, saya menganggap fic ini sebagai bagian dari prekuel fic You're The Only One. Kalau tidak dianggap prekuel juga tidak apa-apa, tapi saya menganggapnya prekuel –mulai ga konsisten lagi, timpuked–. Baik, mau membantu saya dengan cara meninggalkan review? ^^


End file.
